Poker Night at The Inventory A New Night
by silentshadow01
Summary: Welcome to the Inventory where we have high stakes poker tournaments every night with new contenders and new stories to tell; Ch 1. Beginning of Night 1
1. Night 1

**Hello everyone how's it going. ****For those that know me I'm making this story to pass the time while I'm putting the finishing touches on my other story**

**So I hope you all enjoy this story**

**Disclaimer: All property belongs to their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>The Player walked down the halls of the Inventory. The massive underground warehouse where underground poker tournament are held. In addition to the high stakes poker The Inventory provides, this is the place where several known characters come for a night to play a game together for the evening.<p>

A door soon slammed opened further down the hall The Player was walking in the direction of

"No back I say, back!" A gruff voice called out as a man in red spartan armor appeared out of door while kicking a Head crab back into the room before slamming it shut. He took a small breather before noticing The Player.

His name faded into view;** Sarge: Red Vs Blue**

"Oh hey how's going pal, if you're wondering why I was in there it was because I was winning a bet hehe" Sarge stated happily with a chuckle

"There you are, I told you not to go into the Head crab room. We don't want an epidemic like last time" Winslow the old retired pirate said with a tone of displeasure

"Ah nothing like a shotgun to the face to solve that problem" Sarge said with a chortle as Winslow let out a groan as he shook his head at the red soldier before noticing The Player

"Ah The Player is here, splendid. It seems you already met one of tonight's tournament contender" Winslow said gesturing to Sarge who gave him a salute "Come along, I'm sure we'll meet the others on the way" Winslow said as he began walking down the hall with Sarge and Player in tow. They walked down into the main room with open bar where Moxxi was cleaning the bar table "It seems that we are the only ones to arrive" Winslow pointed out

"Actually, I'm over here" A young yet determined voice said as they turned to see in the corner booth was a young man with black hair and violet eyes who was wearing a black school uniform with golden accents

"Ah if it isn't Zero, or should we call you-" Winslow stopped when 'Zero' raised his hand telling him to stop

His name and alias faded into view;** Lelouch Lamperouge (Zero): Code Geass**

"I'm currently off duty and no one here is able to expose my identity back home so you may call me Lelouch Lamperouge" Lelouch stated calmly as Winslow nodded

"Now all we need to do is wait for-" Winslow didn't finish that sentence when the door slammed open to reveal a man wearing a black coat and a blue military uniform underneath it

His name faded into view;** Roy Mustang: Fullmetal Alchemist**

"Finally, this place is like a maze I swear it on my rank as Fuhrer" Roy complained as it placed his coat on the coat rack on the side of the room

"Ah glad of you to join us oh lord Fuhrer" Winslow said respectively while the others thought it looked like he sucking up to the man

"Now no need for the formality, right as this moment I'm off work which means I'm free to rack in all my competitors hard earn money" Roy said joyously with a robust laugh as everyone rolled his eyes at the mans attitude

"Tch, damn impotent leaders" Lelouch muttered as he made his way to the poker table with his cape swishing as he did so

"I heard that" Roy said dryly as Lelouch waved him off

"Splendid that means we're only missing one more contender" Winslow said as everyone took their seat around the poker table. From left to right it was Sarge, a currently an empty seat, Lelouch and then Roy. Everyone waited for the last contender to arrive but he didn't "Seems we're going to be playing one person short today folks" Winslow said glumly

"Why's that" A voice asked as everyone nearly jumped out of their seats when a young teenager in a black school uniform suddenly appeared in the empty seat

His Name faded into view;** Kumagawa Misogi: Medaka Box**

"I've been here the entire and I've just been waiting for you normals to notice that" Kumagawa Misogi said with a evil smirk

"When did you" Winslow tried to ask

"I've always been here yet I've never been here that's the true question but to which is the answer is your own perception of it" Kumagawa said cryptically as the other contenders narrowed their eyes at him while Winslow shook his head

"Never mind, let's just begin" Winslow said as Kumagawa shrugged when he didn't get an answer "Now then if The Player would gladly put down the amount for the night" Winslow said happily as The Player pulled out a stack of money and tossed it on the table "That sounds like the smack of ten grand right there" Winslow announced as the other contenders pulled out their own funds and tossed it on the table "Now dealing with the cards is our good friend GLaDOS" he said as began to leave "I'll leave you to her tender mercies" Winslow said as mechanical whir was heard as a giant mechanical construction came down

"Good evening" Glados said calmly in a synthetic sounding female voice

"What in Sam Hell?!"

"Oo~ A robot, how quaint"

"What in the world?!"

"What the heck?!"

"This completes standard rules of testing the contestant poker faces. The bad news is you all fail miserably" Glados said Sardonically

"Meh I'm used to it" Kumagawa said interrupting Glados

"I suggest you wait your turn to talk before I decide to flood the room with Nerve gas" Glados threatened

"Neat" Kumagawa said happily as the threat didn't faze him in the least

Glados' one eye stared at Kumagawa for a second "You're no fun" Glados said before she went back into the ceiling as Kumagawa chuckled "The name of the game is Texas hold 'em" Glados stated as the cards are dealt

* * *

><p><strong>Well how's that for an introduction. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as the continuation may be awhile. But fret not as I won't abandon this story so be patient. <strong>

**Now if you please leave a comment, review, PM, and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	2. Night 1 - Sarge

**Hello everyone how's it going**

**It's been awhile I know, a couple of months since I uploaded this story and have yet to updated. I apologize for taking so long with this, haven't been able to keep my concentration on this story**

**Well anyways, I made this chapter all about Sarge, from his random comments, to his calls, checks, folds and even his Theme along with the special eliminations that come along with it. He will also have conversations with the characters, this by all means doesn't qualify for the other character's chapters, they will have their own conversations with him in their own way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarge random comments<strong>

"Ever get the feeling we're being watched all the time. No, just me, alright"

"This reminds me of a time where I bet my life when I was captured by the enemy. I had shit cards but thankfully the cyanide I put in their drinks worked perfectly"

"Did I leave the door to the base unlocked again, wait we don't have doors"

"*Snore* ah uh what?! Oh, fell asleep"

"I just wish Grif was dead~, put a bullet in his head~"

**Sarge's drink**

Mad Moxxi brings a tray with various drinks on it and walks over to Sarge's part of the table

Moxxi places down a highball glass of 'sex on the beach' cocktail

"Thank you kindly" Sarge said as put a straw in the drink and took a drink from a port in his mask

**Sarge winning the hand (Good hand)**

"Of course I win"

"Hehehe, didn't think I had that did ya"

"I feel like dropping some sick beats for some reason"

"That in the military is what we call, an unadulterated beat down"

**Sarge winning the hand (Bad hand)**

"I can't believe I won with that hand, that's like Grif not being a failure"

"How the bloody hell did I win?!"

"Honestly, either you guys suck or I'm the luckiest man alive"

**Sarge losing the hand**

". . . Well shit"

"Dammit, I blame Grif for this"

"Where did you get those cards, did you steal them. If so tell me where"

"I feel like shooting something"

"Where's my shotgun"

"Oh the humility"

**Sarge Betting**

"I raise"

"Time to raise the roof. . Do people still say that?"

"Just like Church's chances of being team killed, I raise"

"Seeing as everyone else is raising, I ca-Raise, ha you thought I was going to say call didn't ya"

**Sarge Call**

"I call"

"Well seeing as that what we're doing, call"

"Well the only reasonable thing to do is, call"

"*Grumble* Call"

**Sarge Check**

"Check"

"Checkaroo"

"Checking like Simmons checks our supplies, endlessly"

**Sarge Fold**

"I fold"

"Dammit, got nothing"

"These cards are shit, did Grif cut the deck"

"I feel like I'm seeing Déjà vu"

"I'm not giving up, this is just a strategic retreat"

**Sarge going all in**

"Consarn it! I'm all in"

"hehehehehehe, huh? Oh! I'm all in"

"Hm~ What would my men do in this situation. . . Ah screw it, all in"

"Lady luck is on my side you vagrants"

**Conversations**

**Sarge and Lelouch**

"So, you're a prince" Sarge asked the rebellion leader

"Actually I denounced my position when I was a kid" Lelouch replied calmly

"Why in the sam hell would you do that for? Think of the money and opportunity to build a robot army" Sarge asked while slamming his hand against the table

"Technically we have a robot army. Just in the shape of giant mechanical constructs called Knightmares that people can operate inside of them" Lelouch stated as Sarge stared at him quietly

". . . . Do they come in red" Sarge asked hopefully

"I know of one but I don't think she would like it if you took her Knightmare" Lelouch said slowly

"Nonsense, the woman probably wouldn't even notice" Sarge said waving him off

"You say that but that girl cares more about her Knightmare than other people so don't be shocked if she pulls out a gun if you try to take it" Lelouch said dryly with a small smirk

"Oo~ Feisty" Sarge said intrigued

"She's underage" Lelouch deadpanned

"And like that I'm ending this conversation" Sarge said as they turned back to the their cards

**Sarge and Lelouch 2**

"So in your world Britannia kicked America's ass huh" Sarge asked in a dry tone

"I wouldn't word it like that but yes. We kicked your ass" Lelouch said bluntly as Lelouch could tell behind the helmet Sarge's brow was twitching

"Your country cheated didn't they" Sarge demanded hotly

"In a way, yes. We bribed Benjamin Franklin into helping us" Lelouch explained calmly

"That dirty traitor!" Sarge shouted in rage before slamming his fist on the table causing everyone to jump in their seats "Once I finish my time machine I'm going to strangle that bastard" Sarge shouted before he paused in thought ". . . But not before I abort Grif" Sarge explained calmly

"Uh~ you do know that it's my history and not yours right?" Lelouch inquired calmly

". . . Right. . Ah well I guess I could just use the machine to go back and kill Grif. Still a win win" Sarge said while humming to himself as Lelouch stared at the red soldier

". . . You're building a time machine?" Lelouch asked unsure what to make of that comment

"Yep, I already had my robot companion Lopez build my holographic testing room, so I might as well get started on my next idea. Time travel, oh~ the possibilities" Sarge said maniacally with a chuckle

Lelouch stared at the chuckling Sargent before shaking his head as he didn't want to be part of this conversation anymore and went back to his cards as Sarge did the same when he noticed the conversation was over

**Sarge and Kumagawa**

"So, Kumasawa" Sarge began

"Kumagawa" Kumagawa corrected

"Kukawawa?" Sarge tried again

"Kumagawa"

"Kurapika"

"No and I actually like that character"

"Sosocasa"

"Now you're making up words"

"Buso renkin?"

"Its Kumagawa and that's from Shonen jump" Kumagawa deadpanned

"Little asian boy" Sarge finally said as the smile on Kumagawa's face twitched as he held up a giant screw and was ready to end the red Sargent

". . . . . So, Kumagawa" Sarge said nervously as the rage in Kumagawa's peaceful looking face instantly disappeared as did the screw as the smile returned to its usual carefree standard

"Yes~" Kumagawa said in a sickening sweet voice

"Um. . Never mind" Sarge said nervously as he went back to his cards

**Sarge and Kumagawa 2**

"So you're from Japan" Sarge inquired of the schoolboy

"Ye~s" Kumagawa answered cheerfully

"How does it feel to be part of a nation that lost against the superiority of America" Sarge said proudly as Kumagawa stared at him with a blank look before his face turned into a menacing twisted smile as he snapped his fingers

"Care to repeat that" Kumagawa said confidently

"How does it feel to be part of a nation that won against the stupid Americans and their idiotic government" Sarge said in a heavy Japanese accent ". . . Wait. . That doesn't seem right?" Sarge said as his head hurts a bit

Glados came down at that moment "Misogi it is against the laws of the foundation of this pocket dimension that you cannot change the history of another world" Glados stated calmly

"Fine" Kumagawa said calmly as he waved his hand uncaringly

"Testing one, two" Sarge said as his voice was back in his original accent "Hey my voice is back to normal. . . What were we talking about again" Sarge asked as he doesn't remember the conversation they had

"Oh just that you were going to hug your subordinates when you get back" Kumagawa said in a happy voice while he was holding back an diabolical smirk

"Oh that's right! I can't wait to get back home and give each one of them a big hug, especially Grif. . . . Why do I feel like killing myself" Sarge asked monotone like

Kumagawa just went back to his cards with a snicker as Sarge scratched his helmet before shrugging as he went back to his cards as well

**Sarge and Mustang**

"So Mustang" Sarge began

"Please call me Roy" Mustang interjected

"Nah, Roy is such a sissy name if you ask me" Sarge pointed out

"Sissy?! Roy is a very strong name" Mustang complained

"No it isn't, it sounds like someone rolling their r's well calling someone. R'oi, R'oi. See it sounds weird" Sarge pointed out as Mustang's brow twitched

"You know what, forget it. What is it that you wanted to ask" Roy asked irritably

"I wanted to know if your military keeps a standard supply of orange juice for your men" Sarge asked simply as orange juice proved to be a useful medical option, proven time and again

"Why would you even ask. . You know what, I don't want to know" Mustang stated dryly as he went back to his cards as Sarge shrugged and went back to his cards as well

**Sarge and Mustang 2**

"If you must be insistent about my name, what's yours then" Mustang all but demanded

"That's confidential and no one will ever no, no one but my diary" Sarge said as Mustang gave him a deadpan look before looking up

". . .Glados, what is his name" Mustang asked as Glados lowered itself

"That information is unknown" Glados stated to Mustang's shock

"But this place is the epicenter of our worlds, surely someone knows his name" Mustang complained as he heard Sarge chuckle

"No one but my diary" Sarge repeated with a high pitch chuckle as Mustang stared at him dryly

"I'm sure one of your subordinates know your name" Mustang said confidently

"Sorry but I don't know sir" Simmons called out from the second floor

"Why would I want to know his name?" Grif stated dryly from the same place

"I thought his name was Sarge?" Donut said confused

"Si usted desea saber su nombre acaba de poner en la frase de activación , el diario El código de activación" (If you wish to know his name just put in the activation phrase, Activation code diary)

Mustang stared at the color subordinates that were on the second floor with a dry gaze "God dammit"

"Hehehe, its good to know that I have a certain advantage over people who try to guess my name" Sarge said happily

"¿Qué ventaja? Lo único que tiene es su nombre y que es-" (What advantage? The only thing you have is your name and it's-)

"Hehe, good one Lopez" Sarge said misinterpreting Lopez

"Ugh, dios mío" Lopez groaned shaking his mechanical head as Sarge just laughed again while Mustang looked completely confused as he decided not know as he shook his head and went back to the game

**Sarge and Glados**

"So Gladdy, who built you exactly?" Sarge asked as Glados lowered its head down from the ceiling

"I have no know records who built me. I don't know why but that makes sad for some reason. . . . . And don't call me Gladdy" Glados explained calmly before snapping at him

"Really? Shame I would've liked to shake their hand as a fellow roboticist" Sarge said proudly at his own tiltle

"You build a robots?" Glados inquired

"Yep, good ol' Lopez is a fine companion whenever I want to rant about something and he always make these funny one liners hehe" Sarge said proudly with a chuckle

"Esos no son los trazadores de líneas maldito idiota, sólo me construiste con un idioma que nadie entiende aquí en absoluto" (Those aren't one liners you damn idiot, you just built me with a language no one here understands at all) Lopez replied back from the second story

"Good one Lopez" Sarge responded cheerfully to his mechanical sla-. . companion who sighed and went off to the side

Glados stared at the mechanical being before returning her gaze to Sarge ". . . I'm sure I could come up with a witty retort for this but for my nonliving existence I can't think of one" Glados stated as she went back up into the ceiling as Sarge shrugged at her response and went back to the game

**Sarge and Glados 2**

"Hey, Glados" Sarge called out as Glados came down

"What is it?" Glados asked calmly

"You have two mechanical helpers that help you out with tests, correct?" Sarge inquired

"Yes, they are useful in some regards" Glados stated calmly

"Really, I wanted to know if I could borrow them for awhile" Sarge asked of the mechanical construct

"What on earth could you possibly need those two for?" Glados inquired

"Well I have some tests that I need some help with, hehehe" Sarge said with a chuckle as Glados just stared at him

". . . . Does it involve putting harm into another living being" Glados asked after a moment of silence

"Maybe~" Sarge said with a so-so gesture

". . . . Be sure to record the data and give me a copy when you returned" Glados stated calmly

"Will do" Sarge said quickly as Glados retreated back to the ceiling as Sarge went back to his cards

**Sarge Elimination**

"The player wins the hand, Sarge is out of the tournament" Glados stated as it lowered itself from the ceiling

"Well shit, now I know what Grif feels like" Sarge said with a shake of his head

"An inadequate member of society?" Glados asked

"That and a failure" Sarge said getting up and walking over to the bar

**Sarge Elimination 2**

"The player wins the hand, Sarge has eliminated from the tournament" Glados stated

"Well shit, I was going to use the money to build an orphanage" Sarge said sadly

"Really?!" Lelouch asked

"Hell naw, I was going to build a death laser see how massive the death radius is" Sarge said ecstatically before getting up and walking over the the bar

**Sarge Elimination 3**

"The player wins the hand, Sarge has eliminated from the tournament" Glados stated

"I honestly didn't expect this to happen" Sarge mused as Glados lowered itself from the ceiling

"How did you see this happening?" Glados inquired

"I imagined I lose a game where I was taken captive and tortured where the only way out is to win a poker game. . . . . *Sniff* Reminds me of my training days" Sarge said with a sniffle as he wiped an imaginary tear from his face plate as Glados just stared at him before returning to the ceiling as Sarge got up and went to the bar

**Sarge Elimination 4**

"The player wins the hand, Sarge has been eliminated from the tournament" Glados stated

"I'm not eliminated from the tournament, the only way that'll happen is over my dead corpse!" Sarge shouted as he let out a war cry while pulling out his shotgun as Kumagawa pulled out a screw, Lelouch pulled out a silenced pistol and Mustang put on his glove about to snap his fingers

"None of you have ammo and your attacks won't be able to harm others" Glados stated as it lowered itself from the ceiling to stare at each individual who looked at each other and put their weapons away

"Well there goes the fun of going out in a blaze of glory" Sarge grumbled as he slung the shotgun on his shoulder and went over to the bar

**Sarge's bounty challenge and RvB theme room**

The entire room was of a futuristic feel, metal walls with glowing red lights humming in the walls. The stage however was made of stone with tufts of grass and dirt on it. It also had Mongoose on the stage next to the mic. Moxxi's bar was in the same design as the walls while the alcohol looked liked fusion cores.. The poker table was also metallic with red lights lining the edge. The felt was red with the center a blue crosshair. Sarge also had a bow tie and several medals on chest

"Swanky" Sarge mused when he saw the new interior as everyone, excluding him, put down some money

"Uh Sargent, do you have the money?" Winslow came up to Sarge as the red soldier didn't place down any money

"Sorry but I wasted it all trying to make a new poison. The most it did was give the person explosive diarrhea" Sarge stated with a shrug

"I was stuck on the goddamn toilet for nearly six hours!" Grif shouted from his spot on the second

"Shut it dirt bag!" Sarge shouted back to his subordinate

"Um~" Winslow murmured

"Huh? Oh right" Sarge said remembering he needed to pay "If I lose" Sarge said as he reached down and pulled out a pair of keys "You get my warthog" Sarge said placing the keys on the table

"Ah the M12 LRV, what a magnificent ride if I do say so myself" Winslow said before staring at the player "Whoever wins the tournament will take the vehicle as a prize!" Winslow stated ecstatically as the tournament began

**Character elimination (Special) Kumagawa**

"The player wins the hand, Kumagawa is eliminated from the tournament" Winslow announced

"Oh well, I am a loser after all" Kumagawa was about to stand up before his seat retracted into the ground as a Grav lift replaced it. Kumagawa fell onto the Grav lift and was sent flying towards the stage

"Whohoo~!" Kumagawa exclaimed ecstatically before hitting the wall of the stage face first. His body slowly slid down from the impact spot before popping off the wall and back onto the ground. Kumagawa got up with nary a scratched as he dusted himself off before walking over to the bar

**Character elimination (Special) Lelouch**

"The player wins the hand, Lelouch is eliminated from the tournament" Winslow announced

"Seems I underestimated you" Lelouch grumbled before his seat retracted into the floor and a Grav lift replaced it. Lelouch was soon flying through the air screaming madly before landing in some crates in the corner of the room

Groaning from the impact Lelouch slowly picked himself up from the crates and hobbled over to the table booth on the side before falling unconscious as his head fell down onto the table with a thump

**Character Elimination (Special) Mustang**

"The player wins the hand, Mustang is eliminated from the tournament" Winslow announced

"Well this isn't going to end well" Mustang said dryly as his chair was replaced with a Grav lift as he was sent straight up. Mustang flailed in the air before landing on the metal tables in the background. The table didn't break under his weight as he simply bounced off the table and fell onto the ground.

Mustang held back a hiss of pain as he used the table as leverage as he picked himself up. He then walked over to the bar and sits down on the other side of it from Kumagawa before ordering a drink

**Sarge wins the tournament and takes back his bounty**

"Sarge has won the hand, Sarge is the last person remaining" Winslow stated

"Yahtzee! Take that ya loser, how does it feel being on Grif's level" Sarge insulted as he tossed the keys in the air before catching them

**Sarge loses the tournament and his bounty**

"Dagnabbit! You win, I must admit you are a crafty one" Sarge said pulling out his keys "Here you go, just like I promise" Sarge said tossing the keys to the player

"Sarge what were you thinking betting our ride!" Simmons exclaimed hysterically as he came up to Sarge

"Oh come now Simmons, that's the point of gambling, making stupid bets and regretting it later" Sarge said waving his subordinate off

"He's right you know" Grif said with a giant slurpee in hand

"Besides we still have the spare. I'll drive" Sarge said getting up

"Shotgun" Simmons said first

"Shotgun" Grif said a moment after "Fuck" Grif said losing the spot to Simmons

"Shotgun's lap" Donut called out

"Fuck" Simmons said as they walked away from the table. The scene soon panned out to the side with Lopez standing on the side

"¿Qué soy yo, peso muerto? (What am I, dead weight?)" Lopez said to himself before following the others

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, I hoped you all enjoyed this odd little chapter I made. Next will be Kumagawa's. . . . Don't expect me to update soon<strong>

**Well anyways, please leave a comment, review, Pm and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
